gloranthafandomcom-20200215-history
Human Languages
Below is a list of any human spoken languages known in Glorantha, writings should be listed to another list: Artmali Language of the Artmali. It has had a major influence on the languages of Fonrit and Verenela Veldang Spoken by the Veldang of Zamokil. Agimori Language of the Agimori Arbennan (Language) Used in Jolar by the the Arbennan tribes. Doraddik Used by the Agimori of Kothar and Zamokil Kresh Used by the Kresh Empire Tarint Used by the Agimori of Tarien Danmalastan The first western language was Kachasti and was spoken by the Kachasti to speak to the inhabitants of Western Genertela. It probably was the root language of Brithini Brithini The language of the Brithini unchanged from the time of the Republic of Zerendel. Carmanian Spoken by the Carmanians. Loskalmi Spoken by Loskalmi Ralian Used by the Safelstrans Seshnegi Spoken by the people of Seshnela Vadeli Villainous Language of the Evil Race Waertagi Hpothesized language of the Waertagi. It may have daughter languages including those of the Janube, Safelster and the Oroninae Fonritan Language of the Ompalami Afadjanni Used in the Afadjann Banamban Used in the Banamban coastal area Kareeshtan Language of the Golden Kareeshtu Mondoron Used in the Mondoron inland desolate area Hsunchen Each Hsunchen totem people has own language no matter where they live in and usually are very conservative to maintain ancient form of their language. (Example: The Pendali in the Dawn Age and the Basmoli of Prax speak the same language as the Basmoli of Tarien even though they have had no contact for over two thousand years.) Masloi Derivative form languages derived from the original language of Thinobutu Elamlanni Language in the Miirdek. Several minor variations exist Kimostian Used by the Kimosi, warring against the Gorgers. Kumankian Used in the Kumanku Isles. Onlakian Spoken in Flanch. Thinokan Used in Thinokos of Fonrit Pelorian Most culturally mixed area of Glorantha. Balazaring Language used in the Votankiland Dara Happan Ancient Language of the people of Yelm, only used by priests and scholars Eolian Ancient Language of Eol (Thrice Blessed) Pelandan Language used in Oronin Valley, it is derived from the the Green Age Old Pelorian, heavily influenced New Pelorian New Pelorian Common language of the Lunar Empire, relative new in history. See also Deneskerva for its origin and New Pelorian Pentan Used by the Pentans, perhaps also used by the Pure Horse Tribe, like Grazers, CharUns and Zebra Tribe in derivative form. (Or they might have more pure form.) Praxian Language of the Dedrans in Greatlands. It is also used in the Hungry Plateau Theyalan Language of the Orlanthi. All languages are derived from Stormspeech. Originally their languages were divided on a regional basis (Fronelan, Manirian, Pelorian, Ralian and Umathelan) in Genertela: Glorantha Book but a modern approach (based on Sartar: Kingdom of Heroes) would be: Haranding The language of Wenelia. Not known enough. Southern Theyalan Also known as Heortling, Sartarite or Esrolian. Spoken by the people of Sartar, Heortland and Esrolia, as well as their colonies, such as Pavis. There is no standard form but most dialects are mutually intelligible. Talastaring The language of the Talastari. The Orlanthi of Lankst and Delela may speak this language. Not known enough. Tarshite Also known as Sairdite or Northern Theyalan, it is spoken in Peloria, Tarsh and the Far Place. Originally the same language as Southern Theyalan, it has diverged by five centuries of division following the Dragonkill. It is influenced by Dara Happan, Talastaring, Carmanian and New Pelorian. Umathelan Spoken in Umathela. Not known enough. Yggling The language of the Ygg's Isles. It is derived from the language of the Vadrudi. How much of the Fronelan Orlanthi speak this language rather than Talastaring is not known. Influenced From Theyalan The languages below are not complete human languages, but influenced from Theyalan: Aramite Also known as Tusker, it is spoken by the Tusk Riders of Dragon Pass. It has many Uz influences. See Aramite Old Pavic The language of Pavis, derived from the language of the EWF. Most of its inhabitants now speak Southern Theyalan or New Pelorian but knowledge of this language is necessary to unravel the mysteries of Old Pavis. Tradetalk The most widely spoken language in Glorantha due to the influence of the God Learners. See more about Tradetalk Verenelan Believed to be a fusion of Artmali and Vithelan languages. High Teshnan Spoken in Teshnos. Melibic Spoken by the people of Melib Trowjangi Spoken by the Amazons of Trowjang Vithelan Spoken in eastern Genertela and Vithela Imperial Used by Vormaini Kralori Created by Vayobi from fifteen local languages. Kralori Empire common language. Stultan Spoken in Bliss in Ignorance and influenced by Darktongue Tanyen Language of Vithelans. See also Tanye Independent Languages Several human languages don't belong to any Language Families: Teleosi Spoken by the six tribes of the island Teleos, the only major words different to tribe to tribe are derogatory names to each other Boatspeech Sailors use a mongrel mix of languages. It derives from the language of Triolini and Waertagi, influenced by various languages of coastal area, about the terms of waves, many Tanyen terms are used. Source: Glorantha Book and Men of the Sea Category: Languages of Glorantha